


Free Time

by rev_eeriee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically Momota and Ouma spend their FTEs together rather than with Saihara, Because these sweet boys deserve to be happy, Fluff and Humor, Free Time Events, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee
Summary: “Coming to talk with me of all people… Momota-chan, you’re quite the daredevil!” The Supreme Leader giggled as he cupped his cheek, elbow on the table, looking pleased as he took a piece of a milk puzzle and slotted it into place. Momota grunted as he took another piece and put it in the right spot, earning him a low impressed whistle from Ouma. Truth be told, Momota was just bored, and as he was on his way to get lunch, he saw Ouma fiddling around with a 1000-piece milk puzzle. Milk puzzles are of well-known use to astronaut trainees like him, as it improves concentration. He just didn’t think Ouma would be into that kind of stuff. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, remember? Do you even know what that means? Nishishi.”Momota frowned. “Why the hell wouldn’t I talk to you?” he asked. “We’re in the same boat, dude. And fuck your weird-ass talent, I ain’t afraid of you.”---AKA. Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team AU. Trapped in a weird dating show, Ouma and Momota decide to spend their free times together.





	1. Milk Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I promised some of my pals in our discord server: a fic where Ouma and Momota spend their free time events with each other! :D Writing FBTG is kinda tiring, so I wrote this in the side, and I plan to update this whenever I have the time. Special Thanks to my WONDERFUL betareader, @Comatose_Overdose!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Ouma Kokichi’s 1st Free Time Event
> 
> 047\. Milk Puzzle  
> ミルクパズル  
> A plain puzzle with one side as white as milk. It's said to be good for concentration training and is used for astronaut selection exams.

Momota wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he decided to spend his free time hanging out with the infamous Ouma Kokichi. Here they were, trapped in a would-be dating reality TV show by a bunch of robot bears with their only chance of escape being to “fall in love” in ten days (the fuck?) and here Momota was, sitting in front of a fishy guy claiming to be some kind of dictator, all while blowing bubbles and flashing ray guns. Where the hell did he get those anyway?

Momota knew this was probably just a waste of time. Maybe he should just talk to actual  _ girls  _ and be on his merry way to freedom, though a part of him doubted someone like him could score one of the girls anyway. He wasn’t smooth like Amami, nor naturally charming like Saihara. He didn’t have Kiibo’s interesting robot shticks, nor Gokuhara’s honest and good personality. Sure, he was famous for attracting ugly people but none of the Ultimates really were… well,  _ ugly. _

_ Guess that means I’m out of luck.  _ He thought to himself.  _ I should probably just spend my time with stuff I’m interested in, honestly, and hope for the best. _

Indeed, he should.

So how did things end up this way, anyway?

“Coming to talk with me of all people… Momota-chan, you’re quite the daredevil!” The Supreme Leader giggled as he cupped his cheek, elbow on the table, looking pleased as he took a piece of a milk puzzle and slotted it into place. Momota grunted as he took another piece and put it in the right spot, earning him a low impressed whistle from Ouma. Truth be told, Momota was just bored, and as he was on his way to get lunch, he saw Ouma fiddling around with a 1000-piece milk puzzle. Milk puzzles are of well-known use to astronaut trainees like him, as it improves concentration. He just didn’t think Ouma would be into that kind of stuff. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, remember? Do you even know what that means? Nishishi.”

Momota frowned. “Why the hell wouldn’t I talk to you?” he asked. “We’re in the same boat, dude. And fuck your weird-ass talent, I ain’t afraid of you.”

Ouma made a surprised expression, so exaggerated it could only be fake. “You should! Didn’t you know? I’m the Supreme Leader of a secret evil society! I’m quite a big deal, you see. My organization has over ten thousand members!”

Momota rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. And I’m a big purple rhino.”

Ouma tilted his head, looking amused. “You don’t believe me, Momota-chan?”

Momota grunted. “Aren’t you a self-proclaimed liar?”

Ouma had the gall to giggle. “Wow, Momota-chan has such a sharp memory!” he put his fists in front of him with an eager expression. “Yes, I’m a liar, But I’m telling the truth about being the Supreme Leader of an evil secret society!”

Momota cocked a challenging eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep! But then again, I could be lying about lying. Or lying about lying about lying. Or lying about lying about lying—“

_ God,  _ talking to this little brat was driving him crazy. It was actually making him feel literally dizzy, as if he was losing sight of what words meant. He sighed as he slid another puzzle piece into place. Ouma kept talking proudly, even though Momota was already barely listening.

“The organization I’m leading rules from the shadows.  _ Aaaall  _ the mafias all over the world do as I say! To tell the you the truth, if I’m not managing them, they go around fighting, destroying each other and other stuff that causes unnecessary trouble to everyone around them. I get  _ soooo _ much trouble. Even though peace is our number one priority…” he trailed off. To this Momota looked up, giving him a look.

“Cut your bullshit. That doesn’t even sound like something an evil Supreme Leader would say.”

Ouma gasped indignantly as he placed his closed fists in front of him, looking terribly offended. “Momota-chan!” he scolded. “I bet you don’t even know half the responsibilities being a Supreme Leader entails, and you  _ dare _ imply I’m not Supreme Leader-y enough?! That’s so mean! I’m so offended!” Momota rolled his eyes.  _ Supreme Leader-y _ .  _ That’s not even a word.  _ Ouma continued. “You don’t even know half of what I do for the good of my organization and this world! Manipulating politicians, businessmen, dominating their money circulation—I have subordinates all over in every country, every continent! In the White House, Moscow Kremlin, Beijing, Wall Street…  a single phone call from me can change the world! But I keep it peaceful, even if it’s  _ soooo _ easy to turn the world in shambles. That’s dedication!” he seemed awfully passionate as he said that, so much so that Momota  _ almost  _ believed him, if only he didn’t suddenly grin and shrug nonchalantly. “Oooor, I dunno. That could be a lie, too. Who knows~? Nishishi.”

“Tch.” Momota clicked his tongue as he placed another piece on the puzzle, not even gracing the brat with a reply.

“No matter how you think about it, it still sounds fishy…” Ouma suddenly murmured with a blank face. Momota frowned at him, confused. Suddenly the Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned once again. “… is totally what someone smart like Saihara-chan would think! But you’re dumb as hell, so what are _ you _ thinking, Momota-chan?”

“H-Hey, I’m not dumb!” Momota said indignantly, pressing his fists together to hammer that in. “I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! Take that back!”

“Gosh, so aggressive.” Ouma said teasingly, as he placed another piece in their puzzle. He barely even looks at the pieces; how does he  _ do  _ that? “You won’t live very long if you keep doing that, you know. One day, you’ll piss off the wrong person, and the next thing you know, someone’s already paid Harukawa-chan to get rid of you! And  _ theeeen _ it will be up to me to make the phone call and save Momota-chan. And then Momota-chan would grovel at my feet in gratitude for saving his life! And then I’ll keep Momota-chan as a personal slave!” His eyes suddenly sparkled excitedly. “Never mind! Momota-chan, keep being a musclehead!”

“Why, you…”

“Nishishi!” For some reason, his grin seemed to be wider than usual. Momota wondered if he was actually having a good time messing with him. Well, at least  _ one  _ of them was having fun with this conversation. He grunted, debating to himself whether or not he should just leave, and decided that he’ll just be bored by himself if he did, because Harukawa seem to be getting along well with Akamatsu, and Yonaga didn’t look like she’ll be letting go of Saihara anytime soon. They’re all pairing up already—and he’s just here, stuck with Ouma. He sighed, deciding that maybe he’d be able to learn more about him if he just humored him.

“Whatever. So, how did you rise to the top?” he asked. Ouma’s eyes widened, it was obvious that he didn’t expect Momota to actually try and ask him questions. Not surprising, a lot of them tend to dismiss his organization as nonsense, but if the Ultimate Initiative chose him, then there has to be some kind of truth in his talent, right? Well, unless he was lying about what his talent was… Momota wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be the Ultimate Liar, or maybe the Ultimate Little Shit.

Ouma seem to mull his question over, but finally he replied with an innocent smile. “Nothing much, I just usurped my parents’ position after I killed them.”

Momota choked on his spit. “W-What?!”

“Don’t worry! That’s a complete, obvious lie.” Ouma suddenly replied, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Pffft, your face, Momota-chan! You looked so shocked! I didn’t have to kill my parents at all, I promise!”

“W-Well, obviously.” Momota said hesitantly.

“I just had to kill my brother!”

“Oh, fucking—“ Momota seethed, already tired of this shit. “Can’t you just stop lying for once, Ouma?!”

Ouma put a finger on his cheek innocently, which was aggravating, because he had the pure face of a fucking  _ angel _ . “Huh? But this time it’s true, Momota-chan! I promise you! It was such a harsh fight… he swung his fist at me— _ whoosh _ ! And then I pulled the knife on him— _ thud! _ ”

“Knife sounds don’t go  _ thud _ .” Momota pointed out, fed up.

“Oh, but that’s not the sound of the knife! That’s the sound of his head when it hit the floor after I sawed it off!” Ouma replied eagerly. Momota rolled his eyes.

“You know what, never mind. I’m not even interested in knowing anymore.” He mumbled as he put his attention back on the puzzle yet again. Working on a milk puzzle is less taxing than talking to Ouma, and the brat should really count that as a fucking accomplishment.

“Aww… Momota-chan gave up? Well, that’s a good call, I suppose. The way I rose to the top is a secret.” Ouma said as he placed a finger on his lips in a silencing gesture. “I’ll be in trouble if someone tries to copy me.”

“So you admit those shit with killing your family members is just a lie, right?”

“Of course! I never had any family to begin with.”

Momota blinked in surprise as he looked up, but Ouma’s expression didn’t give anything away. He was humming under his breath as he worked on the puzzle with him, and when he caught him staring, he laughed. “That’s a lie, Momota-chan. Geez… it’s as if you aren’t used to it already. You’re so gullible, you disappoint me.”

Momota grunted. But that didn’t remove the feeling of uneasiness he had at that small slip Ouma let out. It didn’t mean anything, just another lie... right? Right. He cleared his throat and to change the subject. “So… won’t your subordinates come and save us?”

Ouma shrugged. “Who knows? I was a dictator… they might even be feeling relieved that their boss is gone, you know?”

Momota huffed. “Great. We’re stuck here because even to your followers, you’re still a fucking asshole.”

“Hey! In an evil organization, if you’re not a dictator, you’re doing it wrong!” Ouma insisted. “Momota-chan needs to understand how hard I work!” he then stared at his fingernails, looking bored. “Besides, it’s not like it matters. The bears said so, didn’t they? All we gotta do is fall in love or some shit, and we’re good to go! Or maybe, Momota-chan doesn’t think he could make someone fall for him? How tragic!” he suddenly looked dejected, crocodile tears springing on the edge of his eyelids. “Poor Momota-chan, getting left behind when we all leave this place, all alone! It’s so…  _ heartbreaking! _ ”

Momota felt heat creep up his neck from embarrassment. Especially since that sentiment was one he thought of often, seeing how his friends (they just met, but still) easily felt at ease with the demands of the show. “S-Shut up! It’s not like your standing is any better! You aren’t paired up with anyone yet either!”

“Oooooh, is that the reason why Momota-chan suddenly approached me today? You want to capture the heart of little old me?” Ouma teased. “How sly, how sly—“

“As if!”

“—but oh, well. It’s not like I’d complain.”

Momota blinked.  _ Huh?  _ Did he just say what Momota thought he said? Did he just imply that… he would be  _ okay  _ with Momota wooing him? He never even considered the male students in this school to be part of his dating pool. Dating a guy… isn’t that kinda weird? He shuffled uneasily, and it was only then that he realized Ouma was watching him carefully with a blank expression on his face.

“I’m disappointed.” He muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Ouma suddenly grinned. “Well then! Now that you found out about my organization, I guess I have no choice but to kill you, Momota-chan!”

Momota’s eyes widened. “ _ What _ ?!”

Ouma giggled. “I’m an evil Supreme Leader. Is that really so surprising?”

“Fuck off. You’re the one who started telling me shit about your organization. I barely even asked!”

Ouma gasped dramatically. “I see! You’re right. Oh no, how careless can I be?” Momota scowled. He’s just playing around with him right now, isn’t he? Annoying. “Then, as an apology, I’ll keep you alive for a while. But I’ll kill you eventually!”

Momota grunted as he placed the last milk puzzle piece in place. “That’s a lie isn’t it? Whatever, you don’t scare me, Ouma.”

“Aww… you’re no fun, Momota-chan. But I’m reeeeaaally serious, you know. It’s true! I absolutely hate lies and jokes after all…” he trailed off, before giggling. “But that’s a lie!”

Momota rolled his eyes as he stood up. The milk puzzle was done, there wasn’t really any reason for him to stick around here anymore. Ouma seem to also realize this, as an expression that almost looked genuinely disappointed flashed in his eyes. But the expression was gone so suddenly, so quickly, that Momota thought he must have imagined it.

“Well, time’s up! Now Momota-chan is going back to ignoring me, huh? That’s so mean…” Ouma mumbled dejectedly. At that point, Momota almost felt bad for leaving him. But he really couldn’t help it: Ouma’s words kept driving him in circles, so much so that it’s giving him an actual fucking headache. He’s  _ exhausted _ dealing with this kid. So instead, he sighed and replied.

“Well… since you told me lots about your organization…” he scratched the back of his head. “…why don’t you stop by my lab tomorrow and I’ll tell you about my astronaut training? I mean, it’s only fair.”

Ouma blinked. It seems he was genuinely surprised. For a moment he almost looked  _ interested…  _ “What makes you think I’d be interested to hear about that boring crap?”

… Or not.

“Tch.” Momota sighed heavily. “You don’t fucking have to. Just thought you’d be bored by yourself again, is all.”

“Rude! What makes you think nobody is going to spend time with me tomorrow?! My locker is filled with love letters every day! I have  _ plenty  _ of suitors!”

“We don’t even have lockers…” Momota mumbled.

“But since Momota-chan just wanted my company  _ sooo  _ badly, then I guess I have no choice! I’m a kind Supreme Leader after all.”

Momota grunted. “Sure, whatever floats your boat.” He said as he started walking away, waving his hand in farewell. “See you around, Ouma.” He didn’t see the way Ouma’s eyes followed him as he left.

“See you around, space cowboy.”


	2. Cosmic Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Momota Kaito’s 1st Free Time Event
> 
> 109\. Cosmic Blanket  
> コズミックブランケット  
> Aluminum film that makes excellent insulation. It warms your body when you wrap it around yourself, making it handy for outdoor actives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on. :3 I really liked writing this.
> 
> And yes, The chapter titles are the "items" or "gifts" they either gave each other or bonded through in the free time event. :3

Ouma wondered if he’d ever manage to get out of this weird-ass academy.

He was glad that the Killing Game was cancelled. Really, he was. He couldn’t even imagine how terrible it would be to get trapped in something as vile as a Killing Game. This alternative, a dating reality TV show, was, much more preferable. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean Ouma’s chances of getting out were any better.

Find true love, they said. Fall in love, they said. Ouma scoffed. Who in their right mind thought someone like him would make a good dating show participant? That person needed to be _fired._ Ouma is terrible at love, he’s a selfish piece of shit, and all he ever really cared about in his short sixteen years of life was DICE, and DICE alone. A part of him wondered if one of the DICE members is behind him getting kidnapped. He wouldn’t put it past them to play this kind of prank on their own Supreme Leader. Ace _did_ mention she’d love to find Ouma a good match someday…. Back then he simply brushed her off, telling her nobody could possibly fall in love with someone like him. Sure, he was attractive, but whatever attractiveness he had was easily outshone by his horrible personality. He really couldn’t help it—he’d rather eat dirt than change himself to fit other people’s expectations. He was born a liar, he lived a liar, and he’ll fucking _die_ a liar. Lies aren’t all bad anyway, they helped him throughout his shitty life, and even if he was the way he was, DICE loved him anyway.

DICE was enough. Ouma didn’t really find himself inclined to find other sources of love anymore. But fate had other plans. One abduction later and _boom_ —here he was in the Ultimate Academy, forced to find himself a match.

Ouma wondered what would happen if he didn’t find “true love” in this dating show. Would he be trapped here forever? They couldn’t do that, could they? While Ouma _did_ found a couple of people whom he found interesting (Amami was cunningly mysterious, Kiibo was fun to tease, Iruma was such a slut, and Saihara was an _actual_ detective—awesome!), none of them was really interesting in _that_ way. Actually, scratch that, he may have a bit of a crush on Saihara, he had to admit (those _eyelashes_ , goddammit), but he couldn’t even get a chance to spend time with him, not with the creepy religious artist pulling him around.

When Day One ended, he realized the only person who ever really talked to him eye to eye was the astronaut trainee, Momota Kaito. He had a horrible sense of style; that spiky hair and that goatee? Ugh. Ouma also had a feeling he was straight. Double _ugh_ . It’s not that he’s disappointed or anything. It’s not that Momota was actually kinda cute if you ignore his horrible hairdo. But the fact that even _Iruma Miu,_ of all people, was scoring some alone time with one of their classmates (the cosplayer, Ouma remembered) while he _wasn’t_ —was such a huge blow to his ego. He supposed spending some time with Momota wouldn’t be so bad—even he _is_ a suspected straight, at least Ouma wasn’t the only one with a nonexistent love life.

Besides, Momota was right. Ouma was bored.

That was how the Supreme Leader found himself running up the spiraling staircase, loving the way it made his cape flutter behind him as if he was a really cool supervillain. He was wearing his complete Supreme Leader garb at the moment, just for the heck of it, and he was clutching a cosmic blanket on his right hand as he ran. He didn’t really get what it’s for, but it had a word cosmic in it, so maybe the space idiot would like it. He landed on the top floor with a flourish, catching his breath, and when he opened the door to the Ultimate Astronaut’s lab, he beamed. “Momota-chaaaan, let’s hang out!”

Momota jumped, as he glanced back at him, looking surprised. He was sitting on the cockpit, playing around with the buttons. It was the first time Ouma had seen this lab, and it’s actually pretty impressive… He looked around for a moment, before he set his eyes back to the Ultimate Astronaut. Momota grinned. “Ouma! Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“Nishishi, of course I did. Catch!” he tossed the cosmic blanket at Momota, and the astronaut trainee easily caught it, his eyes widening when he saw it.

“This looks pretty interesting.”

“It’s my gift for Momota-chan for spending time with me! Soooo, Momota-chan is _totally_ going to entertain me today, right? Riiiight?!”

Momota rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. “Sure, whatever. Come sit.” He said as he gestured at the co-pilot seat, and Ouma reluctantly followed, looking around the cockpit. This place looked elaborate… almost _too_ elaborate. But he supposed it was just a simulator or something, made to look like the real deal. “You can pilot this, Momota-chan?” he couldn’t help but ask, genuinely curious.

“Yeah!” Momota replied. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, and when he stared back at the controls, his eyes _gleamed_ with pure adoration and mirth. It was obvious that he was _infatuated_ with his field of study. The amount of his passion was actually pretty cute. Ouma stifled a smile. A part of him thought he could watch Momota go on and on in his element and not get bored, but staring at someone without a word would just be plain weird. So he asked.

“So, Momota-chan, you’re an astronaut trainee, riiiight?” he asked, lolling his head a little as he glanced up at the ceiling. His hat almost fell, but he managed to hold it in place just in time.

“Sure am! I’m still a trainee, but I’m absolutely going to be accepted for sure!” he replied with confidence. Seeing as how easy he seemed to be working on those complex-looking controls with complete ease, Ouma didn’t doubt it. But what’s the fun in life if he didn’t tease him a little?

“Training to be an astronaut must be hard… I bet Momota-chan can’t handle it.” he snickered, as he started pounding on the buttons in front of him, just to get a rise from him.

“Hey, cut that out! That’s delicate stuff.” Momota scolded as he slapped his hands away. Ouma pouted. “Besides, training is no problem for the Luminary of the Stars! My training is a piece of cake!” He said that, but then his expression turned serious. “Well, to tell you the truth, astronaut training is about as intense as intense could get. But the universe is harsh, you gotta be able to handle any situation.”

Hmm… That makes sense. In space, there are a lot of harsh conditions, a lot of accidents that could happen. Ouma couldn’t really imagine himself faring well out there. But the fact that Momota was willing to go through it all for his dreams and aspirations was actually rather… interesting. Endearing… courageous? The guy might act like a loud, dumb idiot most of the time, but he was pretty damn determined and brave. Ouma didn’t think those qualities were unlikable.

Momota was still talking. “The first two years is basic training. It’s pretty straightforward, you learn the skills needed to be an astronaut! Medicine, aeronautical engineering, scuba diving, linguistics, survival training… you pretty much gotta master everything.”

“Survival training…” Ouma echoed, before gasping in delight. “Wooow, does that mean that if Momota-chan and I get trapped in an island, you’d be able to make sure we survive? Looks like Momota-chan would make a wonderful underling after all. I should recruit you! You’d be useful in my business trips; we never know when one of my enemies would decide to crash my plane after all!”

Momota frowned as he pressed his fists together. _He does that a lot._ Ouma noted. “I’m nobody’s underling!” he said indignantly, before scratching the back of his head. “But yeah… survival training’s something like that, for emergencies when I need to make an unexpected return from space. Though if I _do_ get trapped in an island with you, I’ll let you die if you annoy me.”

“How mean, Momota-chan!”

“That’s why you gotta start acting like a proper human being, you little shit.” Momota replied as he flicked at his forehead. Ouma frowned and rubbed the spot with a small whine.

“Never!”

Momota sighed.

“Oooh, that reminds me. I watched something from the news a long time ago.” Ouma said, placing a finger on his cheek. “There’s a training facility for astronauts underground, right? Like waaay deep underground. Like, inner core of the Earth deep underground!”

Momota scoffed. “If it’s that deep you’re going to burn from the heat, dumbass. You must be referring to the one in the bottom of the ocean. That one’s pretty famous.”

“Nooo!” Ouma insisted, placing his fists in front of him eagerly. “I’m referring to the one _underground_! I bet Momota-chan just doesn’t know it, because it’s from the super-secret intel I got from my subordinates who work in NASA!”

“Didn’t you just say you watched it from TV?!”

“Nishishi, that’s a lie!”

Momota face-palmed so hard, Ouma was surprised he didn’t actually leave a handprint on his face. That only made him giggle harder. “You know what, Kokichi… you will be the death of me.” He grumbled.

“Too bad this wasn’t the Killing Game, huh? I would’ve gotten out already! Maybe~” he said as he leaned back on his seat, trying to rock it like a child. But the way it was bolted on the floor made it difficult. He gave up and instead sighed dejectedly. “But you know, Momota-chan, you may think I’m annoying and unbearable, but I’m doing this just for you!”

“Oh really?” Momota asked, unimpressed.

“Yes, really!” Ouma exclaimed. “I’m helping Momota-chan improve the most important thing an astronaut needs, obviously! More than perseverance, a healthy body, and talent… this thing is more important than everything else!”

Momota frowned. “Are you talking about communication?”

“Yep!” Ouma giggled as he popped the ‘p’. “Momota-chan needs to learn how to deal with people like me. You never know, what if your team ends up having an Ouma Kokichi?!”

Momota shuddered. “God, I hope not.” He glanced at him, his gaze raking up and down. “Well, not that you’d be able to pass in recruitment anyway. You’re too small and skinny.”

Ouma looked down on himself. Momota was right. But he gasped in indignation all the same. “Momota-chan!” he scolded. “Are you small-shaming me?! Just because you look tall and muscular and cool?!” Ouma bit his tongue.

Momota grinned. “You think I look cool?”

“No, I said you look like a fool.” The Supreme Leader deadpanned. The way Momota was grinning, he obviously didn’t buy it. _Fuck._

“Well, anyway! You’re right at least. Communication _is_ important for astronauts.” Momota continued with a thumbs-up. “The universe is a frontier that the people of the world challenge together. And since we need to work together, communication is vital! That’s why language training is also important.”

Ouma’s eyes widened. “Language training? Does that mean, you know other languages, Momota-chan?”

Momota grinned proudly. “I don’t just know them, I’m fluent in them! Japanese, English, and Russian. I just didn’t learn the languages, I leaned the culture too! These things are really important!”

 _He’s… kinda incredible… I guess._ Ouma thought. Ouma admires effort, he had to admit… and it was apparent that Momota had put more effort into his training than any other person he had ever met.

“Damn it!” Momota continued on, obviously unaware that of Ouma’s contemplation. He looked pretty agitated. “I wanna get back to training, the universe is getting away from me! The world needs this Luminary of the Stars to shine even brighter!”

 _I’m not so sure about that._ Ouma thought, amused. “Relax, Momota-chan. It’s just ten days.” He assured him, though his smirk was teasing. “I mean, unless you end up trapped here forever, well, that’s just too bad.”

Momota grunted. “Does that mean I’ll be trapped here forever with _you?_ Jesus.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if the thought gave him a headache.

“Aww, I’m sure we can have lots of fun, Momota-chan!”

“I’m not sure about your definition of fun, Ouma.”

“Nishishi.”

 

* * *

 

Ouma spent a good chunk of the day pestering the shit out of Momota, asking which controls do what, and pretending he didn’t know shit about constellations as Momota showed it to him through the planetarium themed walls. All in all, it was a pretty good day, he supposed. And while that would mean he had lost another day trying to figure out what the fuck he should do to get out of this academy, the fact that he had a lot of fun anyways didn’t dampen his mood.

Momota was an interesting guy. He totally wouldn’t mind spending more time with him tomorrow.

“Oooh, somebody’s got a crush!”

“Somebody’s got a fucking crush, baby!”

“Huh? What crush?”

“HOW-SWEET.”

“How profitable, you mean.”

Ouma blinked as he stared at the monokubs that just appeared before him, all looking incredibly smug as they danced around him like idiots. They were doing… some of sort of skit, Ouma supposed, and he looked around, wondering where the cameras are and if he could give somehow give the audience a big middle finger. They keep talking about this… _crush._ Crush? What crush? Ouma made a strained smile as he placed his hands behind his head regarding them.

“Oooh, looks like you guys finished making rose petals rain on Harukawa-chan and Akamatsu-chan, now you’ve come here to pester little old me?” He asked, smiling innocently.

“Of course, of course.” Monophanie nodded, pleased. “Daddy would be very much pleased to see one of our problematic participants already taking some steps to find true love! You and Momota-kun look _good_ on camera together.”

“Must have been the color scheme. Since they’re both shades of purple.” Monosuke commented, nodding approvingly as he adjusted his glasses.

“THEY-GET-ALONG-WELL.”

Ouma felt a bit of heat creep up his neck. But he kept it at bay. Nothing says _guilty_ more than blushing like a schoolgirl. “The audience and you silly bears can think whatever you wanna think.” He replied, shrugging. “Anyway, can you move? I have an appointment to eat dinner with Amami-chan.” As he said that, he pushed them away, walking further down the hall, towards the dining hall. A single thought echoed in his mind. Determined, unrelenting.

 _I do_ not _have a crush on Momota-chan._


	3. Autumn Colored Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Ouma Kokichi’s 2nd Free Time Event
> 
> 025\. Autumn-Colored Scarf  
> 秋色ストール  
> A chic autumn-colored scarf that can be used by men, women, and robots. It is very trendy and a fashionable accent to any outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-gi-oh geekiness: INCOMINGGGG (Yes I do play the card game, even now. I'm not updated on the new xyz/sychro/pendulum summoning rules, but Yu-gi-oh is my childhood)
> 
> Since Momota, unlike Saihara, isn't likely to believe Ouma's bullshit, I figured Ouma's lasting "win against me if you want me to spare your life" theme throughout his FTEs wont really be much of a thing in his FTEs with Momota. XD So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Momota woke up the next day feeling… warm.  _ Too  _ warm… but not uncomfortably so. It was only then that he realized he had the cosmic blanket wrapped around himself, the very same blanket that Ouma gave him when they spent time together yesterday. Dazed and still quite sleepy, he snuggled closer to it and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that still lingered on the sheets…  _ Hmm… smells like grape Panta.  _ He stifled a smile. He didn’t hate it. Ouma always drank that purple soda, so he wasn’t really surprised.

_ Ouma, huh… should I spend time with him today? _ The Supreme Leader was an insufferable little brat all throughout yesterday, pestering and annoying the shit out of him, but even then Momota couldn’t really deny that he appreciated how much interest and attention Ouma paid him when he talked about his talent. Despite everything, Ouma was a good listener. He liked inserting his own rude comments and clever quips every once in a while, but he’s a  _ wonderful  _ listener.

_ I should give him something in exchange for the blanket, at least.  _ He thought. Repaying favors… that’s what heroes do, right? It’s not like he actually  _ liked  _ spending time with Ouma. It’s not like the little shit was kinda cute when he giggles. He was just repaying a favor… since this blanket is nice.  _ Really nice.  _ Though how nice it is didn’t have anything to do with the fact that it smelled like Ouma. Nope. Not at all. Just repaying a favor… He nodded to himself, feeling satisfied.

As soon as he got up, even before he went for breakfast, the Ultimate Astronaut was already heading towards the school store and the mono-mono machine, hoping to get something Ouma would like. It was only later that he realized he had no fucking clue what kind of stuff Ouma is into. He knew he liked milk puzzles, but he already had that. Ouma  _ is _ pretty childish, would he be interested in toys? What kind of drinks does he like? What kind of foods would he enjoy? The astronaut sighed miserably as he stared at the pile of items he had gotten which was only getting bigger and bigger by the second, and in the end he decided  _ fuck it _ . He took the item on top of his stack and stared at it, turning it over his fingers, feeling the fabric on his palm.

_ If he doesn’t like it, it’s not my problem.  _ He rationalized, as he stuffed the scarf in his pocket, intending not to stress over the matter any further.

He just  _ really wanted  _ to give this to Ouma.

 

* * *

 

“Oooh, so what are you doing here, Momota-chan? Have you come to beg for your life?” Ouma asked as he placed a finger on his cheek, looking genuinely curious.

Momota huffed, glancing around as he stepped inside the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s lab, feeling a little overwhelmed. What was Ouma’s talent supposed to be anyway? This looks like a child’s playground, and while it perfectly suited Ouma through and through, the astronaut just couldn’t help but feel a little weirded out. He supposed this must have been made to look like some sort of secret hideout, but the clown costumes and the masks in the corner seemed to be random at best. Momota just couldn’t imagine why those were here in the first place. Do those items hold some kind of significance to the Supreme Leader?

Regardless, Ouma looked perfectly at home. He was sitting down on his throne, which was, to Momota’s wonder, hovering a few inches from the floor. Above his head, like some sort of logo, was the word DICE. The Supreme Leader almost looked picturesque, just sitting there, the blue light shining off the purple highlights of his dark plum-colored hair, soft thin lips curved into the faintest hint of a smirk.

For reasons he couldn’t fathom, the astronaut felt his mouth go dry. Ouma looked… good. Sort of.

Momota cleared his throat.

“Ooooh, is Momota-chan ogling me? Ogle all you want, it’s not like I’m not used to it. Nishishi.”

Momota sputtered. “I-I’m not ogling!”

“Keep telling yourself that, space idiot.” Ouma replied nonchalantly as he jumped down his throne, walking towards him with a flourish and sass that would have rivaled an ego-boosted Miu. The only difference between them is that Ouma was  _ always  _ ego-boosted, as far as he could tell. As soon as he was in front of him, the Supreme Leader beamed, placing his hands behind his back. “So! You didn’t answer my question! Have you come to beg for your life, Momota-chan?”

At this Momota frowned. “Why would I beg for my life, you weirdo?”

Ouma gasped before glaring at him, leaning eagerly. Momota wondered if that look was supposed to be intimidating, because the fact that Ouma was almost a foot shorter than him wasn’t doing the Supreme Leader any favors. “Well, duh! Don’t you remember, Momota-chan? I said I was going to kill you! You know too much…” he trailed off as he placed a finger on his lips, his voice lowering as he narrowed his eyes. Momota gulped. Okay,  _ now  _ he looked intimidating. “I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, you know. I swore on my own title that I will protect my organization.”Something about that last sentence made Momota think he meant every word of it. The astronaut opened his mouth to speak, but then Ouma’s demeanor suddenly made a one-eighty, as he put his fists in front of him excitedly, smiling with unrestrained innocence that could only belong to a child. “Weeeell! Do it already! Get on the ground and beg like a dog!”

“W-What?!” Momota said indignantly, pressing his fists together. “I ain’t begging!”

“Aww! But it would be good practice, you know!” Ouma insisted.

Momota scowled. “Practice for  _ what? _ ”

“For when you grovel at my feet when I save your life, of course! It’s only a matter of time! Momota-chan would  _ surely  _ become my personal slave someday!”

_ “Piss off!” _

Ouma burst into a fit of giggles as he walked around him. “Well… if Momota-chan doesn’t want to beg, then  _ maaaybe  _ he can do something else.” Ouma relented.“Like… I dunno… slit his stomach! That won’t be boring at all!” He grinned, looking eager. “C’mon, Momota-chan! If you do it, I’ll forgive you! Come on, come on, come on! Pretty  _ pleeeeaaasseee _ ?”

Momota rolled his eyes. “If I commit seppuku, I’ll die, dumbass.”

“Psh. I guess I couldn’t trick you. I suppose astronaut trainees still have brains after all. Boooring.” Ouma suddenly said as he stared at his fingernails, looking extremely, well,  _ bored.  _ But after a beat, his eyes suddenly lit up again. Momota huffed, wondering if he’ll ever get used to his sudden mood changes. Ouma continued. “Okay, how about this? If Momota-chan wants to live, then you gotta beat me in a game!”

Momota leaned at him with a look so disinterested that it made the Supreme Leader pout. “Listen, Ouma. I don’t know what you’re trying to play here, but if you think you can scare me with your petty lies, you’re  _ wrong _ .”

“Boo! I’m not lying you know. It’s true! I’ll definitely kill you!” he exclaimed, stomping his feet like a spoiled little brat. “Momota-chan is no fun!”

“ _ Momota-chan  _ is tired of your bullshit.” Momota mumbled, as he ignored Ouma in favor of poking the remote controlled helicopter that flew past them. Ouma looked strange for a moment, his face making an expression that closely resembled  _ genuine  _ disappointment, and instantly the astronaut felt a knot grow in his throat. He didn’t know why he felt kinda guilty, but it almost felt as if he robbed a lollipop from a child just as he was about to put it in his mouth. The Luminary of the Stars doesn’t rob lollipops! He doesn’t disappoint people either! Resigning himself to his fate, Momota sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll bite. Tell me your game.”

Ouma blinked in surprise, and then he  _ smirked.  _ It was only then that Momota realized the expression of genuine disappointment that the Supreme Leader displayed might not be genuine at all.

Momota groaned. “Ouma! You didn’t just--- arrrgghh!”

Ouma giggled. “You said you’re going to play with me, Momota-chan! No take backsies! You promised already, so like it or not we’re going to play---“

“I don’t remember promising anything!”

“Nishishi. Momota-chan has such a terrible memory.” Ouma teased as he flicked at his nose, before happily skipping towards one of the tables, where he took a small container the size of a shoebox and opened it, revealing what seemed to be trading cards from some anime Momota remember hearing about a long time ago. He read the logo on the back of the cards: Yu-gi-oh. Ouma suddenly pulled one of the decks and grinned excitedly. “You ready, Momota-chan? We’re going to play a shadow game! It’s time to du-du-du-du-du-duel!”

Momota frowned. The stuttering seemed to be deliberate. He didn’t get it. He simply stared back at the Supreme Leader, unimpressed. “A shadow game.” He repeated.

“Hmmm… yes.” Ouma replied, placing a finger in his lips deviously. “The loser’s soul will get sent to the shadow realm…”

“Ah-huh.” Momota replied as he cocked an eyebrow. Ouma frowned and pouted at him.

“Geez, Momota-chan! Put some more effort on it! Where’s the passion?! The pizzazz?!”

“Look, I’m not even getting your references, okay? Cut me some slack.”

Ouma stared at his fingernails. “Well, whatever. So. The rules are: we each pull one card from this deck, and whoever has the largest number wins.”

Momota frowned. He was pretty sure trading cards weren’t played that way. It usually had a very complicated set of rules, as far as Momota could tell. It couldn’t have been anywhere that simple. If it was simple, people won’t be able to make an anime of it, duh. Glancing down at the deck Ouma was holding, he only realized just then that the deck he was holding wasn’t trading cards at all, it was just regular old playing cards, the kind you play in poker. Momota was  _ kinda  _ more interested in the trading cards… but oh well. If this was what Ouma wanted to play, so be it.

Ouma leaned towards him as he placed the deck on the table, looking eager. “Get it? It’s my turn now! I draw a card!” Just as he said that, he closed his eyes and chuckled darkly, and Momota had to stifle a laugh, because he looked kinda funny, playing around like that. “Heheheh… the power of the Heart of the Cards is strong within me…” he trailed off, and Momota cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, simply watching the Supreme Leader, a fond smile on his lips. Finally, Ouma grinned as he pulled out a card from the stack, examining it. Seven of Hearts. His grin widened. “I drew the number seven! It’s neither high nor low! The possibility of you winning drops to fifty percent---“ Momota couldn’t help it, he just had to ruffle his hair, making the Supreme Leader pout. “Take this seriously, Momota-chan! Your soul hangs in the balance, lest you be taken in by the shadow realm! Not even the god cards can save you!”

“Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Ouma.” Momota replied. Ouma seemed to be in an odd mood at the moment, he seemed less tense and more eager, but at the same time… there was just something strange about the way he moved. He was having fun, but he was holding back. Momota mulled this over as Ouma ended his turn, gesturing for him to pick a card as well. Momota picked one at random, getting a Seven of Spades.  _ Huh.  _ “I got a seven too, now what?”

A look of shock passed through Ouma’s features. “W-What?! How can this be?! You drew the Monster Reborn card?!”

“Uhh… I’m pretty sure it’s a Seven of Spades, Ouma.”

But Ouma acted as if he hadn’t replied. He simply grinned as he put his arms behind his head in a playful manner. “Nishishi. You really are an amazing duelist, Momota-chan. A bit dumb, but amazing nonetheless! I’m almost impressed!” As soon as he said that he snatched the card from Momota’s hand and started packing up. “Welp! That was fun. I didn’t expect Momota-chan would aim for a tie instead!”

Momota frowned. It’s not that he tried to do that  _ intentionally.  _ But before he could retort, the Supreme Leader was already staring curiously at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“What now, Momota-chan? The game is done. Shoo!”

Momota shuffled uneasily as he glanced at the trading cards. It was then that a thought occurred to him… “You know, if you want to play the actual card game, you can just say so, instead of amusing yourself by dropping references I don’t really get.”

Ouma blinked in surprise, his lilac eyes widening, as if that was the last thing he expected to hear from the astronaut. He frowned. “What are you trying to say, Momota-chan? The rules of Yu-gi-oh can’t easily be taught to total  _ noobs  _ like you. At best, it’ll take you half a day to actually construct your own deck and understand how the game works, and I’m  _ pretty  _ sure Momota-chan has better things to do than play with little old me…” he suddenly gasped. “…unless he’s so pathetic he didn’t have any other friends at all?! M-Momota-chan?! That’s so sad---“

Momota groaned as he rolled his eyes. He almost regretted bothering to ask. “I’m trying to be nice, you little shit! God, I don’t have a fucking clue why I put up with you.” he massaged his temples in irritation. “Look, I’m  _ actually  _ interested to learn the game, okay? Never played that shit as a child. Besides, I don’t mind spending time with you, and I’m…” he shrugged, ignoring the way his cheeks were turning warm. “I’m a fast learner. Bet I can beat you by the end of the day.”

At that, something in Ouma’s eyes sparkled. He cocked his eyebrow, and Momota almost expected him to crack his knuckles too, because at the moment he looked as if he just accepted a challenge. He pulled out a different deck from his collection and  _ grinned _ . “Momota-chan can only  _ dream  _ about beating my Spellcaster Deck!”

Momota pressed his fists together in determination. “I totally can! Just give me the basics and I’ll kick your ass!”

“I think I have enough here to make a dumb-type deck! Totally fits Momota-chan!”

“S-Shut up! Give me something cool like… aliens or something.”

“Oooh, as expected of Momota-chan! I have an Extraterrestrial Starter Deck right here!” Ouma said as he lolled his tongue and waved the box, running away to get it just out of Momota’s grasp. “If Momota-chan wants the aliens, then he should try and catch me~!”

“Come back here, you---!”

 

* * *

 

“Battle Phase! Dark Magician, attack Momota-chan directly!” Ouma tapped on the table in a manner that resembled a drum roll, before he made a finger gun and shot at Momota’s heart, giggling. “And with that, your Life Points are down to zero. What a boring,  _ boring _ game, Momota-chaaan~”

Momota groaned in frustration as he threw his hand down and buried his face in the makeshift paper that served as their field. He growled. “This is utter bullshit! I killed that Dark  _ fucking  _ Magician  _ three _ times! Why does he keep coming back?!”

Ouma giggled. “That’s the beauty of the Spellcasters, Momota-chan, they keep calling each other over and over again! They’re not lame like your aliens~”

“Hey, my cards are cool! Shut up!”

“And I already told you that you need more trap cards, space idiot. Minimum number of cards is forty, so twenty should be monster cards and the rest should be a combination of spell and trap cards---“

“I know, I know, fuck---“

“It’s all about  _ balance _ , Momota-chan!” Ouma said, grinning widely. “Back to the drawing board! Come on, you can’t beat me with a half-assed deck! Nishishi!”

Momota huffed as he ran his hand through his hair, realizing only then that the air had somehow turned colder. Night must have already fallen, but with no clock to determine the time and no windows to discern the daylight (not to mention this lab was  _ underground _ ), Momota couldn’t really be sure. All he knew was that now there’s a certain chill in the air, and the Supreme Leader visibly shivered, making Momota hyper aware of just how thin his outfit was---

_ Ah, right.  _ He remembered.  _ The scarf. _

“Hey, Ouma. Come over here for a sec.” He suddenly said as he beckoned Ouma closer. The Supreme Leader blinked, but he did walk around the rectangular table, stopping just beside him to raise a questioning eyebrow.  As soon as he was within reach, Momota pulled the autumn-colored scarf from his pocket and put it around his neck, reaching over a bit. In their current position with Momota sitting down on the chair and Ouma standing before him, they were almost eye to eye, and Momota was suddenly grateful they were, because right now he could see  _ it,  _ crystal clear.

“I knew it.” Momota suddenly muttered, unable to hold back a stupid grin.

Ouma tilted his head innocently. “Knew what, Momota-chan?”

“The scarf’s color… it really suits your eyes.”

Ouma’s eyes widened, before he flushed. Just a tiny little bit, enough to dust his cheeks with a light flutter of pink. He opened his mouth to speak, but it seems as though Momota’s compliment left him tongue-tied, as he re-adjusted the scarf in his neck, looking away. Momota chuckled, Ouma looked so _ …  _ flustered _.  _ He was glancing even down at the scarf with those big doe eyes, as if he couldn’t quite process that Momota gave him a gift. Unable to formulate a clever quip, the Supreme Leader merely laughed nervously as he walked back to his side of the table. “Momota-chan has such a bad taste! I don’t like this scarf at all!”

Momota smiled knowingly. “Liar.”

Ouma flushed harder as he looked away, playing with the fabric with his fingers. “W-Whatever. Anyway, let’s play some more, Momota-chan!”

“Okay, okay…”

Momota smiled as he laid his cards down, formulating strategies as he picked which trap cards he wanted in his deck and which monster cards he was willing to let go of.  _ I need to get something that could get rid of that damn magician…  _ Momota looked up and glanced at Ouma, meaning to ask him something, but he felt his mouth go dry as he instead found himself watching the Supreme Leader hum under his breath, looking so childish and innocent and  _ childishly innocent  _ as he too read the descriptions of his cards.

_ He’s so cute,  _ his thoughts whispered, and Momota had to agree. It was only later when he realized it.

_ Huh… _

_ …HUH?! _

 


	4. Astro Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Ouma Kokichi’s 3rd Free Time Event
> 
> 009\. Astro Cake  
> アストロケーキ  
> A freeze-dried slice of cake sold to the public as space food. It's both healthy and vegetarian-friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Been a while since I updated this. But I better finish this soon so I can post "Partners in Crime" next and bhjbjhbfhfbdfb 
> 
> Anyways! More free time! Enjoy! :D

****_ I do  _ not _ have a crush on Ouma.  _

Momota sighed as he found himself walking back down towards the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s lab, hoping that Ouma would be there. In his jacket pocket, there was the deck that he spent a long night agonizing over, and a part of him wondered why the fuck he’s even coming back here in the first place. Well, maybe it’s because it hurt his pride as a man to back down from Ouma’s challenge? (No it’s not.) Or maybe it’s because he wanted to see the look on Ouma’s face when Momota finally beats him? (That one’s kinda true… but it’s not the entire truth either.) Maybe because Ouma is  _ really  _ fun to be around? (He is, but…) 

Momota groaned.  _ I  _ do not  _ have a crush on Ouma.  _

That’s just…  _ weird!  _ Really weird! Him having a crush on… a  _ guy?!  _ Well, Ouma  _ does  _ look kinda feminine in certain angles, but he was, without a doubt, a  _ guy.  _ And yet, Momota was…  _ almost  _ attracted to him. Sometimes. Just  _ sometimes!  _ Not all the time, not at all, not really--- actually, yes, it’s kinda all the time and  _ especially  _ when he smiles innocently but his smirk is kinda alluring too? In a weird way?  _ Arrrghhhh.  _ Did those damn bears put something weird in his food at one point?  _ What the fuck, Kaito. What. The. Fuck.  _

Momota Kaito wasn’t… gay. Well,  _ bi,  _ technically. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. He’s just… never--- ever! --- had a crush on a guy. It was as if he was suddenly told that the earth was flat, which was  _ impossible  _ (damn flat earthers), and in the same way, him liking a guy  _ that way  _ just seemed downright bullshit. It couldn’t be true… could it? But if it was, isn’t that kinda the whole point? This was a  _ dating show  _ after all; they were meant to fall in love and shit. And Ouma  _ probably  _ swings that way, especially since he implied on the first day that he won’t mind Momota wooing him, but then again maybe he was just teasing him about it and he didn’t really mean it at all--- 

“Shuuichi!” he had said as he slammed his hands on the dining table this morning, startling those who ate with him at breakfast: Saihara, Harukawa, and Akamatsu. Saihara had shuffled uneasily as his hand reached up for his hat, to no avail. At Yonaga’s prodding, he had ditched that hat days ago. He smiled, albeit a bit warily. 

“What is it, Momota-kun?” 

Momota opened his mouth… and closed it. Glanced at the two girls… and hesitated. Akamatsu seemed to get the point as she excused herself with a knowing smile, though what she knows mystifies him. To his relief, she started pulling Harukawa with her, saying something about wanting to play her something with the piano in her lab, leaving him and Saihara alone in the dining hall. 

The sudden exit of the girls seemed to bother Saihara significantly. He repeated his question. “What’s the matter, Momota-kun?” 

Momota scratched the back of his head, not quite sure how to ask this one question. He wasn’t used to be the one asking others for advice or insight on things he couldn’t understand well. But if he phrased it hypothetically, maybe he could… “Hey, so… How would you feel if you suddenly find out you’re… you know… that you, uhh… hypothetically speaking, of course…” god, he sounded so  _ lame _ . Maybe he should just get this over with. He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. “How would you feel if you found out you have a crush on a guy?” 

Saihara blinked, tilting his head a little bit. “Momota-kun… are you…” 

Momota felt heat creep up his neck. “T-This isn’t about me at all!” 

Saihara looked like he was trying his best to keep himself from smiling, doing to his best to stay polite. “O-Of course. My bad.” He paused thoughtfully, before putting a finger underneath his chin. “Well, to answer your question, ah… the first time I had a crush on a guy, I remember being rather confused---“ 

Momota blinked.  _ Huh?  _ “Shuuichi, you’re…?” 

Saihara smiled sheepishly. “I  _ am  _ bisexual, Momota-kun.” 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Momota blinked a few more times, processing this fact. “Oh.” 

Saihara hesitated. “Have you… found someone in the academy that you’re interested in? I have to admit we have been quite worried---“ 

Momota felt his cheeks burn. “I…” he swallowed hard as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t fucking know, Shuuichi. I’m just… “ he buried his face on the table and  _ groaned.  _

Saihara let out a small chuckle as he patted him in the back. “You’ll figure it out, Momota-kun. If it makes you feel better, even  _ I _ think Ouma-kun is cute...” 

“This isn’t about Ouma at all!” Momota said reflexively, defensively. When Saihara replied he sounded amused, and Momota was grateful he didn’t have to see the stupid  _ knowing  _ smile he knew the detective must be sporting. 

“Of course not, Momota-kun.” He replied. “My bad.”

Momota burst through the Supreme Leader’s lab doors, pressing his fists together determinedly, putting the issue of his  _ questionable  _ feelings for the Supreme Leader at the very back of his head. He flashed the most confident grin he could as he yelled. “Ouma! Let’s play! I swear this time, I’ll  _ totally  _ beat your goddamn ass---“ 

When Ouma looked over at him, his lilac eyes lit up. There was pure, unadulterated delight in his expression, as if he was  _ so  _ pleasantly surprised that Momota decided to stop by again. Momota’s heart skipped a beat, and immediately he had to scold himself.  _ Shut up heart, he’s not cute he’s  _ not  _ cute---  _

Ouma looked excited as he walked over at him and  _ grinned  _ widely _ ,  _ in a way that was so  _ fucking adorable _ \---

\---  _ goddammit _ . 

“Hey, Momota-chan! Let’s have a tea party today!” Ouma said, eyes sparkling as he tapped his foot almost impatiently.  

Momota sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. Ouma  _ is  _ cute, he just couldn’t deny it anymore. But when he actually considered his words, the astronaut frowned. “A tea party?”  __

“Yes! Can we do it? Pwetty pweeeaaassee?” Before he could even reply, Ouma was already moving on as if everything has been decided. “Well, we’re  _ totally _ gonna do it so let’s go to the dining hall!” 

“Wait, what? Hey!” Before Momota knew it, Ouma held his hand, dragging him out of his lab and back upstairs into the main entrance. The look on his face was eager, and even though this wasn’t how Momota planned his afternoon to go, the longer he looked at Ouma’s expression, the more he realized he was okay with this. 

They could always play later. 

 

* * *

 

“Mhmmmmm….” Ouma hummed a bit as he swallowed a forkful of his astro cake, before sighing contentedly and cupping his cheeks with his palms, elbows on the table. If Momota wasn’t sitting directly in front of him, he would have seen his feet move around childishly under the table, obviously enjoying his food. As soon as he licked the excess icing from his lips (a gesture that Momota didn’t look a little too long at,  _ not at all _ ), he grinned at Momota and lifted the teacup to his mouth. “This is pleasant. I feel like my soul is coming back to my body!”

Momota scowled as he jiggled his pockets, now visibly empty of monocoins. “Way to go making me pay for all that shit.” 

“Hey, Momota-chan is the one who  _ wants  _ to spend time with me, it’s only fair to give me a bit of a bribe,  _ riiight? _ ” As Ouma said that, he nodded thoughtfully, looking a little smug. “You should be happy someone like the all-important Ultimate Supreme Leader is spending time with a peasant like yourself---“ 

“Hey! I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars! You should be thankful  _ I’m  _ spending time with  _ you. _ I’m going to be the world’s  _ best  _ astronaut, okay?!” 

Ouma’s expression wrinkled in a manner of faux concern. “Oh no, did Momota-chan hit his head? He’s being delusional again…”

Momota gasped indignantly. “Why, you…” 

“Nishishi! Momota-chan is mad again!  _ Scaaaarryyyy… _ ” Ouma teased as he sipped some more of his tea. It seems he was in a really good mood, humming contentedly. Momota simply huffed as he rolled his eyes.  _ See? He’s an annoying little shit. There was  _ no  _ way I actually like him, absolutely no way…  _

He stared back at his tea and decided to taste some. Ouma was the one who brewed it and he had to admit... it wasn’t half bad. “What’s with the sudden tea party, anyway?” he found himself asking as he took a fork to eat his astro cake, only for the said astro cake to be pulled away from his reach just as he was about to eat it. He scowled. Ouma merely grinned smugly at him _._ _Motherfucker._

“My organization requires everyone to have an afternoon break! It increases productivity.” Ouma nonchalantly replied as he took another bite of his cake, as if he didn’t just take Momota’s too. Momota grumbled as he tried to get it back, only for it to be swept away from his reach. Momota glared at him. Ouma looked thoroughly amused. The astronaut sighed in defeat as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Sounds like a peaceful organization to me.” He commented, barely thinking about it, still focused on how he could get his cake back. Ouma’s organization was likely to be a lie anyway, and Ouma honestly reminds him of a child playing pretend whenever he talked about it. 

“Yup! The Supreme Leader--- that’s me, obviously--- is a pacifist. That’s why I settle fights with games.” Ouma explained. Momota frowned. Yeah, right--- the guy who claimed to have killed his family, threatened to kill Momota himself, told the astronaut to commit seppuku for fun--- a  _ pacifist. Wow.  _ Ouma seemed to find his lack of positive reaction distasteful. He leaned in and pouted. “What, Momota-chan doesn’t believe me?! I’m so offended! I am  _ literally  _ the most peaceful in the history of peaceful leaders, ever!” 

“Somehow... I doubt that.” Momota honestly replied. 

“Wow,  _ rude!  _ I should have you beheaded!” Ouma exclaimed angrily.

Momota gave him a look over the rim of his teacup. _Really?_ Ouma’s offended expression broke, and he immediately burst into a fit of giggles. “Nishishi! Momota-chan hasn’t been boring lately! I’m loving it!” 

At that, Momota felt his cheeks burn. That was... a compliment, wasn’t it? 

“Anyway! It’s true, I’m a pacifist. That’s  _ totally  _ not a lie.” Ouma continued, before brandishing his hands out proudly. “My followers are very lucky! Everyone who has lost to me should be working hard in Siberia right now...” he trailed off, before cackling. “Well, if they’re even alive!” 

Momota nearly choked on his tea. 

Ouma’s expression turned devious. “Now that I think about it, Momota-chan already lost to me  _ countless times  _ in Yu-gi-oh...” 

Momota blanched. “D-Don’t send me to Siberia!” 

“Nishishi! Of course not! Momota-chan isn’t my underling yet, so for now you’re going to heaven rather than Siberia!” 

“What?!” Momota exclaimed. “Why the fuck am I going to---“ 

“Because you haven’t beaten me yet, duh! Didn’t I tell you, if you don’t beat me, I’m gonna kill you! I’m still very serious about that, Momota-chan!” Ouma replied eagerly. “If you don’t want to die, join my organization! If you were a member, there’d be no problem. So come on, Momo-chan! Come on, come on, come  _ on _ \---“ 

Momota scowled. “I’d never join an organization as fishy as yours, Ouma.” 

That seemed to disappoint the Supreme Leader as he placed a finger on his cheek. “Huh. Guess Momota-chan is too much of a chicken to join my ranks---“ 

“Hey! I’m not a coward!” Momota yelled indignantly. 

Ouma’s eyes sparkled as he suddenly grinned. “See? That’s the spirit! I’m going to make you into a sacrificial hitman! Don’t you think that sounds totally cool?! I mean, you’d  _ totally  _ die somewhere along the way anyway, but oh well. Learning the value of wasting men is really important to Supreme Leaders like me, you know?”

“What happened to you being a fucking pacifist?!” 

“Nishishi, that’s a lie!” 

Momota slapped his hand over his face in exasperation. “Ouma, just....  _ shut up  _ for a moment. You’re making my head hurt.” He said as he sighed, before muttering under his breath. “That organization of yours is probably just a lie anyways.”

Ouma seems to have heard him. He sighed dramatically as he stared at his fingernails with a bored expression. “Why do you think it’s a lie, Momo-chan? Are you really  _ that  _ paranoid it’s a trick?” 

A little taken aback about his change in demeanor, Momota replied defensively. “I mean, come  _ on!  _ Be real for one moment, Ouma. An organization with ten thousand members, controlling the world? Just doesn’t sound realistic, man.” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, if it  _ is  _ real, then I’m gonna have to apologize. But I ain’t believing it until I’ve seen it with my own eyes!” 

Ouma placed a finger on his cheek. “Oh? So all I need is to show Momota-chan? Huh, but what if I’m still tricking you? It’s not that hard to pay ten thousand strangers to act like your dogs, you know. Trick the entire world and it becomes the truth. The real truth isn’t that great anyway.”

Momota pressed his fists with a confident smile. “I know a trick when I see one! I just gotta have to trust my guts!” 

Ouma’s expression brightened. “ _ Wooow _ ! True words from a real dumbass!” 

“H-Hey! I’m not a dumbass!” 

“Nishishi! You totally are! Man, I’d have  _ so much fun  _ with you when you join my organization!” Ouma giggled as he finished his cake and started to eat Momota’s--- 

Momota perked up, remembering the treat that was unjustifiably taken from him. “Hey, that’s mine!” he growled as he reached for it yet again, but Ouma held the plate in a vice grip. “Give that back!” 

“B-But I want it.” Ouma said as he stared him in the eye with an  _ irritatingly cute  _ pleading expression, crocodile tears edging at his eyelids. “I want it, Momota-chan!”

“Who fucking cares, it’s mine, dammit!”

A childish grin graced Ouma’s face as he stabbed the cake with his fork. “Well, it’s mine now---“

Just as Ouma lifted the fork, Momota scowled and leaned closer, capturing it in his mouth, cake, icing and all. He glared back at Ouma and the Supreme Leader blinked in surprise, as the astronaut pulled back, chewing the piece of cake he had rightfully taken back from him. Momota was expecting for Ouma to burst into tears maybe, and the astronaut was already prepared to pull the plate back to his side when he takes his vice grip off of it, but what he didn’t expect was for Ouma to stare at the fork and give a devious smirk. 

“Momota-chan just kissed me!” He exclaimed, giggling heartily. 

Immediately, Momota sputtered. “W-What?! I didn’t--- I never---  _ shut up!”  _

“But you totally did, Momota-chan! That’s  _ totally _ an indirect kiss, and I didn’t even need to blackmail you for it! Nishishi!” 

Now Momota blushed furiously, feeling both embarrassed and flustered at Ouma’s claims. “I just wanted to get the cake dammit! I paid for that shit---“ Ouma was staring at him with an amused expression. “S-Shut up and stop being a weirdo, you little---“ 

“Is Momota-chan saying...” Ouma started as he stabbed the cake once again with the same fork and brought it to his lips, licking the icing off the top. “...that he didn’t think  _ even once  _ about kissing little old me?” 

Momota felt his cheeks flush even hotter as he watched the Supreme Leader eat the rest of that goddamn cake in a way so sensual and seductive it could only be on purpose. 

“Momota-chan has been staring at my lips for a while now...” Ouma hummed, and Momota realized that  _ shit,  _ he’s right. He looked away. Ouma continued. “I still don’t understand why Momota-chan is wasting his free time on me. It’s been four days out of ten. Could it be that he’s actually interested in being my one true love?” The way his eyes sparkled at that suggested that he was just teasing, and not at all serious, so Momota felt a rush of satisfaction to see the shock in his face when the astronaut replied. 

“And if I am?” 

Ouma blinked in surprise. For all his teasing and flirting, he didn’t look like he actually believed the astronaut would ever really be interested in him. He looked completely lost, as if the suggestion that Momota would like him was impossible, even laughable. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Are you pranking me?

“What?” Momota said defensively. “I don’t lie about things like that, you know!” he swallowed hard as he looked away, scratching the back of his head. God, he really was going to say this, wasn’t he? God,  _ fuck,  _ it’s embarrassing. “I do... I  _ am...  _ interested in you.” 

Ouma’s disbelieving expression didn’t falter. Now he looked annoyed. “Stop lying to me. I  _ hate it  _ when people lie to me.” 

Momota stared at him indignantly. “I’m not lying!” 

“Prove it then.” Ouma said, lifting his chin in a challenge. “Kiss me.” 

Momota’s eyes widened as his gaze flitted to Ouma’s lips, pink and moist and  _ tempting.  _ He swallowed hard, feeling heat creep up his neck as he considered it. Ouma’s eyes were hard and determined as he watched him hesitate, as if he was so sure Momota wouldn’t do it. That riled him up more than he wanted to admit, really, as he stood up and took Ouma’s chin with his hand. 

Ouma’s eyes widened as he hovered close, their breaths mingling. Momota gave him a look.  _ You asked for it.  _

Just as he was about to lean in, Ouma suddenly covered his mouth. When he spoke he sounded a little breathless, his cheeks flushed. “O-Okay! Okay! Fine, I believe you, stop!” Momota couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that graced his face. Ouma glared. “Shut up. Not a word. Zilch. Nada.” 

Momota leaned back on his seat, feeling a bit victorious. That actually felt good, admitting it. It sent weird, squishy,  _ pleasant  _ flutters in his chest, to see that Ouma looked so flushed and flustered about his confession. There was really no point  _ not  _ to admit it, he realized. They were in a dating show for heaven’s sake. Having crushes, pursuing them, and wooing them was the whole point of this goddamn place. Ouma had admitted from the start that he was open to being courted, so at this point really, why not?

“So...” the astronaut started, tapping his fingers on the table nervously. “The next time we hang out... do you think we can consider it a date?”

Ouma let out a small squeak that was so adorable, Momota had to laugh. The Supreme Leader looked away as he lifted the teacup to his lips, as if to hide his face. He cleared his throat. 

“Sure... why not.”   
  



	5. Rock Hard Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Interlude
> 
> 014\. Rock Hard Ice Cream  
> ガチカチアイス  
> A cup of ice cream engineered to never melt. It can be carried around for a long time, even in summer. But it's so hard, ordinary spoons cant penetrate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No FTEs in this chapter. I thought it would be better to have some sort of break to acknowledge this transition between these two idiots from "kinda-friends who hang out because we're bored" to "potential dating material". Momota's 2nd and 3rd FTEs are connected anyway, so let Ouma have this, because his heart needs it XD

 

Ouma wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

For one, he wasn’t really used to having his feelings reciprocated. Well, not that he ever let anyone get close enough to even say they liked him anyway, and he doesn’t find solace in deluding himself that people  _ can  _ like him if he let them try. But now that his very freedom hangs in the balance, and some dumb astronaut with a shitty hairstyle and a shitty goatee was trying to convince him that  _ yes, he does kinda like him  _ and he’s willing to put effort in making Ouma like him back--- he couldn’t help but feel a little...  _ scared.  _ He’s never given anyone a chance before, but now there really wasn’t any other choice, was there? If he wanted to get out, he needed to at least  _ try.  _ All his life the logical solution was to close up, never let anyone in, never let anyone break through his walls... but now it just...  _ wasn’t.  _ Shutting people out would be disadvantageous in this dating show, but it was the only thing he knew how to do all his life. He wasn’t even sure if he still knew  _ how  _ to let people in anymore. 

So when the next day came and went without so much as a shadow from Momota, Ouma couldn’t help but feel relieved... and disappointed. 

Relieved because maybe he was right all along, that it was all a prank and Momota didn’t really like him that way, and disappointed because _maybe he was right all along, that it was all a prank and Momota didn’t really like him that way._

When he heard a passing comment from Amami at dinner that he saw Momota with Akamatsu in the casino earning monocoins, Ouma felt his heart sink. 

_ Yeah.  _ He thought, feeling a bit irritated.  _ You shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up.  _

There’s just no way Momota really liked him. It’s only been a few days, and even if it’s been months, how could anyone possibly find anything likable about _him?_ Momota just probably got fed up with him already. If he didn’t want to spend time with him anymore, he should’ve just told him. He’d understand, though he _would_ tease him a bit about it. Making him hope for a date that wouldn’t come was just _cruel._

Yep, Momota probably realized he was wasting his time on him. It was about time. Or maybe... maybe! Maybe he chickened out because Ouma is a  _ boy,  _ and the Supreme Leader really wouldn’t be surprised, especially because Momota was  _ obviously  _ a closet case. Maybe he’s embarrassed the shit out of himself yesterday, things went out of hand, and he didn’t want to go through with it anymore. Yes, that sounded plausible. Yes, that sounded  _ perfectly right.  _

_ Already making moves on Akamatsu-chan, huh. _ Ouma thought as he played with his food. Akamatsu is pretty...  still, it was a particularly odd choice, taking on killer girl as a love rival.  _ Don’t die on me, Momota-chan.  _ He thought amusedly, ignoring the twinge in his chest. He  _ really  _ needed to find who the fuck it was who thought putting him in here was a good idea. Who knows, maybe he was here for some comedic relief.  _ Look at this guy who’s so closed up and hopeless about love get ignored by everyone else he had an inkling of interest in.  _ The thought irritated him. No, he wasn’t interested in Momota anymore, not at all. He hoped Akamatsu dumps him already, he’s just a fucking jerk. Who’d be interested in that stupid idiot--- 

Suddenly the door of the dining hall opened with a thud, and there Momota was, grinning as if he’s just won a lottery, Akamatsu’s backpack slung in his arm as the pianist herself trailed behind him. 

_ Speak of the devil.  _

There were greetings all around. Momota sat down beside Ouma as he ate his dinner, complimenting Toujou on her cooking, laughing heartily as people asked where he’s been, saying that he was doing some important business. Ouma ignored him as he ate his food, the lump tasting like cardboard against his throat. He didn’t realize he’s been  _ stabbing  _ his spoon into his soup until Momota mentioned it, and as soon as he did he looked up at him coldly. “What.” he stated. No question marks. Even to him he sounded pissed. 

Momota hesitated as he put a hand on his own forehead, staring at him a bit nervously. “W-What’s with that look? I was just wondering why you’re looking all sulky and shit.” He said with uncertainty.

Ouma gave him a blank look, unimpressed. “I  _ wonder _ , Momota-chan.” 

Momota shuffled nervously. “Hey, is this ‘cause we didn’t get to play today? Sorry. I was busy.”

“Busy flirting with Akamatsu-chan, yeah, got it.” Ouma replied as he continued eating. On the other side of the table, Harukawa tensed.  _ Hah, serves you right.  _ Ouma thought, though a part of him was hopeful that at least the assassin wasn’t going to commit murder on national television. Akamatsu looked a little lost as she murmured something to her (prospective) girlfriend’s ear, and Ouma had to wonder what that was, because Harukawa’s face turned into a picture of utter disbelief. 

A few seconds later it was  _ Ouma’s _ face that turned into utter disbelief, when he heard Momota let out a sharp bark of laughter. He was  _ at least  _ expecting some shame, not nonchalance, and he couldn’t help it when he looked up at him, incredulously. 

“You’re jealous.” Momota stated, looking amused. 

“I’m not.” He said indignantly. No, he’s  _ not  _ jealous. That’s stupid. 

“You are.” Momota insisted, eyes sparkling. 

“I said I’m not!”  

It was only then that he realized everyone in the table was staring at them, wide-eyed. Of course they would, they didn’t know. Ouma himself had told Amami a few days ago that the two of them were just hanging out as friends, and now... not quite so. The mysterious Ultimate was now staring at him with an amused expression, eyes glinting approvingly. Ouma silently wished the ground to open up and eat him. The wish was ignored by the universe, unfortunately, as the astronaut slung an arm around his neck, ruffling his hair affectionately as he addressed the rest of the group. 

“Hey, this guy’s mine. If any of you are interested in him, too bad, ‘cause I’m already going to hog the shit out of him, okay?” Momota laughed. Ouma turned beet red. 

“Momota-chan!” he yelled, or more like  _ whined,  _ trying to get out of his grip, but  _ damn,  _ he was strong.  _ Really  _ strong.  _ Wow, he’s really muscular--- _ oh god what was he thinking, he needed to get away! He opened his mouth and bit Momota’s arm, hard, and as soon as the astronaut let go with a couple of curses and indignant gasps, Ouma took the chance to take off, doing the only thing he was good at: running away. His face was burning, and his heart was pounding, feeling terribly,  _ terribly  _ embarrassed for being called out and  _ claimed  _ like that, in public, in national TV, and  _ fuck  _ at this point who cares if he doesn’t get out, he just wanted to fucking stop existing. 

_ This guy’s mine.  _ Momota’s words echoed in his head. Ouma’s lips were involuntarily turning up into a stupid grin, and as soon as he was alone back in his lab he couldn’t help but giggle, just a little bit--- 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!   _ He shouldn’t be happy. He should be  _ mad!  _ Because how dare Momota talk about him like that, after ditching him for a whole day and spending it with a really cute pianist instead--- 

“Ouma? Ouma, are you in here?” Momota’s voice echoed from the hallway. Ouma immediately squeaked as he hid behind the throne, hugging his knees close to his chest to make himself as small as possible, unsure of how to even face him. _What_ even were they right now, really? He wasn’t sure. He assumed that were in that limbo where they were obviously more than friends but less than lovers, and he fucking wished he knew if Momota thought the same too. He wanted to know _why_ didn’t Momota show up today, _why_ didn’t Momota ask him out on a date today, _why_ didn’t Momota even play with him today--- 

“Ha! There you are!” Momota said, grinning widely as he poked his head to peer behind the throne. “That bite fucking  _ hurt.  _ Sorry, Ouma, I just didn’t think you would mind.” 

Ouma stared at him warily. He debated whether or not he should even reply, but the smile on Momota’s face was so  _ carefree  _ that it was driving him insane. He didn’t think it was in the astronaut’s character to be  _ this  _ shameless with his two-timing. His voice was cold, mildly irritated. “What do you want from me? Fuck off already.” He said. “Go back to Akamatsu-chan, get killed by the killer girl,  _ whatever. _ ” 

“You  _ are  _ jealous.” Momota repeated, amused. 

“And so what if I am?!” Ouma snapped, glaring at him. God, his voice sounded so  _ pathetic.  _ “You told me we’re going on a date today! I---“ he cut off sharply, looking away. “I was waiting...” his voice sounded small as he picked at his scarf, absentmindedly. 

That seemed to catch the astronaut off guard. “Shit, I really screwed up, didn’t I?” he sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. It was the first time he looked bothered by the situation. “I should’ve told you. I didn’t know it would take so long.” Ouma looked up at him, confused. “Look, Akamatsu and I... there’s nothing between us. She’s just helping me out.”

This caught Ouma’s curiosity. “Helping you out?” 

To this Momota’s cheeks flushed, just a little bit. “I’m kinda unlucky, see, and I was hoping to get these few items from the mono-mono machine for our date but... I keep having trouble. I asked Akamatsu to help me earn some more monocoins for it.”

Ouma’s eyes widened.  _ Oh.  _ Shame on him for immediately jumping to conclusions. He couldn’t help it--- he was just so used to people disappointing him, and this thing with Momota was uncharted territory. He was  _ so sure  _ he would end up a failure in this show, that the idea of Momota ditching him just sort of made sense to his insecurity-ridden self. But now that he thought about it, Momota’s explanation made sense--- especially considering Harukawa’s surprised but not at all murderous reaction to whatever it was Akamatsu whispered in her ear earlier in the dining hall.

Momota wasn’t being suicidal, after all. 

Ouma looked away. “Whatever.” He mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Momota didn’t seem to mind. He let out a laugh as he crouched in front of him to ruffle his hair. Ouma glanced at him bashfully. He was grinning, his eyes sparkling.  _ God, he kinda looked... good.  _  “We could still hang out tonight, if you want. I mean, it’s already late but everyone else already kind of doesn’t care about all that...” He trailed off, before his expression brightened considerably. “I know! Let’s go to the AV room! Shirogane gave me something earlier, I think you’ll like it.” He chuckled.

Ouma felt his cheeks burn slightly at the expression on Momota’s face, slapping his hand away for a moment. “I’m not a kid...” he mumbled, hesitating, trying to gather more of his composure as he wondered what to say. He decided the best reply was to grin widely, putting his mask back on his face: place, fasten,  _ lock.  _

He gave Momota a teasing smile. “Just the two of us? Tonight? Together? Wow, Momota-chan is moving so fast, even picking a place as public as the AV room---”

Momota’s eyes widened in realization. He sputtered. “N-No! I don’t mean it like that! We’re not going to--- what are you even---  _ goddammit,  _ Ouma---“ 

“Nishishi. Momota-chan is being sooo forceful~!” Ouma exclaimed as he stood up, enjoying the colors Momota’s face was turning, which were different shades of red and pink.

“I’m not! I swear I’m not---“ 

“What a pervert! I  _ knew  _ it! Momota-chan wants to get me alone and violate my poor body!” he giggled heartily. At one point Momota had ceased his blushing, staring at him with a confused expression.  _ Why?  _ Was his smile a little too strained? Was his apprehension a little too apparent? Was it  _ fucking obvious _ that he had no fucking idea what to do now, because he’d never fucking known romantic love in his short, miserable life, and he’d never really let anyone in, like...  _ ever?  _ When he continued, he couldn’t help the small quiver in his voice, sounding less teasing and more uncertain. “Should I be scared, Momota-chan?” 

Momota was staring at him strangely, until suddenly he made a smile that was a tad different from his other ones. Less determined and more understanding. And when he replied, Ouma felt a warmth spread in his chest, because for some reason it felt as if Momota was answering not his teasing, but his  _ real  _ question.  _ Should I be scared to let you in? Should I be scared to like you back? _

“No, no, you really shouldn’t.” 

His smile faded as he stared at the astronaut, pensive. Momota continued as he scratched the back of his neck, uncertain.

“You’re... uncomfortable with this whole thing... aren’t you?” The astronaut muttered. “It’s okay, Ouma. I’m not going to force you into anything. Actually, if you want to ignore the whole dating thing and just continue playing Yu-gi-oh in our free time, I won’t mind.” 

Momota was giving him an out. It sent a wave of  _ relief  _ in Ouma’s chest, and he was tempted to take it, really he was, but no matter how much Momota tried to look indifferent, his eyes were... disappointed. Momota  _ wanted  _ to date Ouma. He  _ wanted  _ to try to make Ouma his. He  _ wanted  _ Ouma, and Ouma wasn’t used to being wanted, no. It was repulsive, terrifying, horrifying... 

...and  _ exciting.  _

Ouma opened his mouth and closed it. Then he replied quickly, almost stumbling over the words, before he changed his mind. “I like playing Yu-gi-oh.” He admitted. “And I’m coming with you. To play Yu-gi-oh. And maybe... do whatever it is you have in mind.”

The relief that spread through Momota’s face was worth every shred of twisted self-preservation that Ouma just chucked out of the window. 

“That’s great!” The astronaut replied, looking excited. “Let’s go.”  

 

* * *

 

Ouma tried to ignore the looks on their classmate’s faces as they walked together in the hallways, hand in hand, Momota pulling him along as Ouma hummed happily (fakely), trying to keep himself from being a blushing mess. Momota looked enthusiastic, at least, though he did go back to the dining hall first to get Akamatsu’s backpack again. Ouma tried to pretend he didn’t see the way the pianist gave Momota a thumbs-up behind his back. God, everything was so  _ embarrassing _ , and Ouma wanted to curl into a ball and  _ die,  _ but Momota’s hand was so warm,  _ pleasantly warm,  _ and Ouma had never had felt this strange feeling inside him before. It was welling up from his cold, black heart, and it took him a while to actually recognize it--- he was happy. He was fucking  _ happy.  _ Giddy, even. It blew his fucking mind. 

“So... are we going to watch something. Momota-chan?” he asked, as soon as they arrived in front of the AV room. Momota pulled his hand away from his so he could push open the door--- No, Ouma wasn’t disappointed from the sudden loss of contact, no,  _ certainly not.  _

Momota spared him a glance. He looked a little embarrassed. “Yeah. So... Remember that time we hung out in your lab?” he said as he put the backpack down on one of the chairs, before fiddling with the video player and projectors, checking if it was working alright. 

Ouma nodded, because how could he forget? It was the first time someone fully indulged him with his geekier self. He never really had the luxury to buy  _ trading cards _ before, and to find a boxful of it in his lab was both a delight and alarm. Delight because  _ holy shit these are all the cards I could only dream of buying before,  _ and alarm because how could this dating show  _ know  _ about his childhood, well enough to be aware he wanted those? It was unsettling, but that didn’t stop him from taking a mental note to steal all those cards from the producers when he gets out. 

_ If  _ he gets out. But considering here Momota was taking him out on a would-be date, and here Ouma was letting him--- he supposed things are finally looking up, for once. 

Momota was still talking as he rummaged in the backpack. “So you see, you still spewing references when we play cards is bothering the shit out of me, so I thought I ask Shirogane and see if she has--- oh, here it is.” He was grinning as he pulled out the DVDs. Ouma’s eyes widened. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Even as he said that, he was grinning, before giving Momota a look. “Okay, hold up, I  _ don’t  _ believe you’re willing to sit through that for one goddamn second.” 

“Try me.” Momota looked smug as he put the disk into place, the first episode of Yu-gi-oh starting to play. It lacked the quality of modern anime, and the pacing was probably fucking horrible, but Ouma didn’t care--- he hadn’t watched this in  _ ages.  _ He let out a giggle, a  _ genuine  _ one, as he sat on one of the couches and snuggled against the throw pillows, before exclaiming. 

“Momota-chan  _ better  _ have some popcorn or something or I’m not going to forgive him.” he teased. To his absolute delight, Momota rolled his eyes as he rummaged in the backpack again, pulling out two blue bowls wrapped in plastic sheet, a sparkle in his eyes as he offered him one. 

“Does ice cream do it for you?” 

It was, without a doubt, the most pleasant night he’s ever had since he stepped in this academy.


	6. Cheer Coat Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Momota Kaito’s 2nd and 3rd Free Time Event
> 
> 027\. Cheer Coat Uniform  
> 応援団長コート  
> A long coat with passionate red lining. It protects you from the cold and makes you burn with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I was distracted by other projects. >>
> 
> Oh: some of my headcanons for Ouma’s past are probably going to spill from this point on. Especially since Momota’s fifth free time event involved Saihara opening up to him… we’ll see how Ouma deals with that soon! Fair warning that as fluffy this fic is: my hcs for Ouma’s past isn’t. Sooo… we’ll see how it goes. :3
> 
> As of 10/09/18, the description of the items have been added to the summaries of the chapters. I just realized some of you guys might not be too familiar of the ones I refer to.  
> 

 

It was three in the morning when they decided to call it a day. They already finished a whole season at that point, but Momota would have to talk to Shirogane again if they wanted the DVDs for the next ones. Ouma didn’t mind, he was already sleepy anyways, and at this rate he didn’t think he had the energy to even walk back to his room. It wasn’t against the school rules to sleep outside their dorms, right? Besides, the bears would probably be fucking happy if they were watching right now, especially since he and Momota had been cuddling against the cold for a while now. The Supreme Leader yawned as Momota turned the projector off with the remote, nudging him softly.

“Hey,” he whispered. The sound was soft and a little rough from drowsiness, but there was a gentleness to it that was unfamiliar to Ouma’s ears. “We should really get back up to the dorms.”

Ouma shook his head and laid down on the couch, nuzzling against the throw pillows, murmuring sleepily. “Don’t want to.”

“Ouma...”

“I’ll just sleep here,” Ouma insisted. “You can leave if you want to. The couch is nice.”

“Or I could, you know, just carry you to your room,” Momota offered, looking amused as his display of childishness. “You look pretty light.”

Ouma snorted. “You’d have to be at least level ten friendship for that. You’re only at a seven, Momo-chan.”

Momota chuckled. The sound of it echoed through the silence, and sent a flutter of butterflies through Ouma’s chest. He ignored it, he really did, instead opting to cuddle more against the softness of the couch. He yelped when Momota suddenly laid beside him and pulled him closer against him, his head resting a bit against the astronaut’s sturdy chest.

“I’ll stay here then. You’ll get a cold if I leave you, I wish I brought some blankets but...” he trailed off, rummaging a bit more inside Kaede’s backpack to take out a piece of big fabric, a cheer coat uniform from the mono-mono machine—something Ouma had seen before but never really felt interested in. Well, for the sake of warmth, he supposed it would serve its purpose. "Yep, this will do!" Momota grinned as he splayed it over them, frowning. “Though isn’t the couch uncomfortable? I should _really_ just carry you.”

Ouma shrugged as he let himself snuggle against his warmth. The coat made them warm, and Momota was like a heater... it was nice. “Not the most uncomfortable place I’ve slept in. Still better than an abandoned warehouse in winter.” Momota gave him a look, and Ouma burst into soft giggles. “That was a lie, Momota-chan. Sheesh.” It was a lie indeed. The most uncomfortable place he’d slept in wasn’t the warehouse, it was the alley after he was pushed down on the ground and told he’d be paid extra if he took it quietly. The memory made bile rise in his throat, as he shut his eyes, thankful that Momota couldn’t see his face. Trying to distract himself, he suddenly muttered. “Hey, tell me a story.”

Momota looked confused. “A what?”

“A bedtime story!” Ouma insisted childishly. “Momota-chan brought me here and got me so tired I can’t even stand up, the least he could do is take responsibility.”

Momota rolled his eyes as he relented. “Fine. So you want a story, huh...” he frowned, seemingly conflicted. A moment passed, and suddenly his eyes widened, cheeks flushing lightly. Ouma stared at him curiously as he cleared his throat, looking a tad embarrassed. “So... uhh... yeah! I got something. I’m gonna tell you about me!” He grinned proudly. “Bet you wanna know right? Why I feel so strongly about the universe?”

Ouma cocked an eyebrow. He _does_ wanna know, kind of. It was not every day that you get the chance to hear about the roots of an Ultimate. Even so, the faint dust of pink on Momota’s cheeks made him wonder; it was not every day that the Ultimate Astronaut looked uncertain, either. Regardless, Ouma nodded. Momota looked delighted.

“Thought so! Fair warning though, this’ll be a long story...”

Ouma leaned his cheek against Momota’s chest, enjoying the vibrations of his chest as he spoke. In the morning, he’ll just credit this behavior to some imaginary habit to hug pillows. For tonight though, he was willing to spoil himself, just for a little while. Maybe it was the sleepiness, and maybe he’ll regret it in the morning. He didn’t care. He simply hummed, telling Momota to continue.

Momota hesitated. “When I was a kid, I’d go to gramps place to play sometimes. He had a pretty big warehouse. I’d run through it looking for treasure. One day, while I was looking around the warehouse, I found a map...” he trailed off. Ouma looked up, wondering why he stopped. He cleared his throat once again. “So... it was this map... of hidden treasures of the sea! A treasure map!”

Ouma couldn’t help it, he snorted, a restrained laughter bubbling from his lips. Momota’s cheeks deepened in color. “What kind of story is this, Momota-chan?”

“A bedtime story,” Momota snapped. “Don’t laugh— _Ouma._ ” he groaned as Ouma continued giggling softly, amused at the way Momota was trying to sell this story as reality. It was surprisingly childish, and yet very fitting and true to his character. It reminded him of himself, just a little bit, the way he tries to sell his ‘secret evil organization’. He bit his lip as Momota glared, but finally he was able to reign the laughter in, amused.

“Okay, fine, fine, _whatever,_ ” Ouma relented with a grin. “So, what happened next?”

Momota now looked faintly amused too, seemingly delighted that Ouma was willing to hear him out. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking it over for a moment. “Let’s see... yes, a map. After I found it, I set out...” Ouma was pretty sure he was going to follow some heroic calling to look for the treasure or something. That sounded very much like Momota. But to his wonder, the next words left him in surprise. “... I went to the nearest pawnshop and sold the map for some cash!”

Ouma was impressed. It wasn’t every day that someone went and defied his expectations, even in a made up story. Regardless, he whined. “Eeeeeh? Momota-chan didn’t follow it? It would have been pretty cool!”

Momota looked indignant. “Of course! There’s no way I, Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, would ever follow a map to adventure! A life free from maps, finding my own adventures... that’s the life for me!”

_A life free from maps... huh._ Ouma found his thoughts drifting. Wouldn’t that be nice, to go on adventures for the sake of adventure, and not for the sake of survival? Ouma had created his own maps as a child, and to this day he followed it religiously. It kept him sane, it kept him alive. A life free from maps sounded enticing, but ultimately... it was _terrifying_. Don’t Momota realize this? Probably not.

Momota was still talking. “But you know... the sea still called to me, so I bought a boat and went on a voyage.”

Ouma’s lips twitched. “As a kid?”

Momota grinned proudly. “Guess I have always been fated to be a great man someday! Going on sea adventures is fun, you know!”

Ouma hummed. Momota said that so eagerly, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was an element of truth to this story. Maybe Momota _did_ go on fishing trips as a child, or something. Momota didn’t really hit him as a city boy, he looked like the kind who runs through mudpools and hunts beetles as a child. The image was so endearing, Ouma had to smile.

“So where were we? Right, the sea.” Momota frowned as he gathered his thoughts, before his expression brightened. “Oh right! Soon after I became captain, I met my destined rival! The Boss of the Great Pirates! We clashed on the field so many times, to the point that we became friends..." he trailed off, thoughtfully, dramatically. "But during our final battle to see who would rule the seas, I could’ve won, but I’m not the kind of guy to be satisfied with just the sea. No, I’m not the kind of guy to be satisfied with just the world!” he said that with so much passion that Ouma giggled softly. “That’s why I couldn’t finish him off with a final punch. He got mad at me for holding back, and we haven’t talked since that day.”

Ouma was so full of playful energy at that moment that he couldn't help it—when the idea to came along, he latched onto it hard. He chuckled his usual teasing _nishishi_ as he replied. “Oh? Don’t you tell me Momota-chan doesn’t remember? How mean!”

Momota hesitated for a moment as he looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Remember what?”

“I _totally_ let Momo-chan win because I know he’s such a wimp he won’t even deliver the final blow. I’m just so bored of the sea that I decided to let you have it! Oh, don’t tell me—you didn’t actually think you defeated _me,_ did you?”

Momota blinked as he seemed to process that, but as soon as he did, a huge grin crept up his face, as he ruffled his hair roughly and laughed, playing along. “Hey! I _totally_ kicked your ass, Ouma.”

“That’s not how I remember it~” Ouma sang.

“What the—I can take you on right here and there!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

What started as an innocent bedtime story immediately transformed into a game of non-violent jabs and merciless tickling. Ouma had an advantage, as he was basically on top of Momota the whole time, but as soon as Momota managed to get his hand out from under him he fought back, tickling his sides with his strong, big fingers. Ouma couldn’t help it, he was giggling like crazy, laughing so loud that they could probably be heard outside in the basement hallways. At one point, Ouma almost fell off the couch, but Momota immediately caught him, pulling him back into his chest where everything was sturdy, pleasant, _safe._

“Momota-chan is so weird,” Ouma said, heart racing both from exertion and the sense of intimacy that they shared at that moment, an intimacy who wasn’t used to. “Thinking such kinds of tall tales can even entertain someone like me.”  
  
Momota chuckled. “You look pretty entertained to me.”

“Shush, no excuses,” Ouma insisted. “You are the _worst_ storyteller I’ve ever seen.”

Momota snorted. “What, think you can make a better story?”

Ouma perked up, grinning. “Why, I sure do!” He cleared his throat dramatically, closing his eyes as if he just about to say a campfire tale. “After the battle that… Momota-chan _totally_ didn’t win—” that earned him a playful jab at the waist. “Hey, don’t distract me! This is a totally _real_ , true to life sequel of Momota-chan’s adventures!”

“And somehow you know that better than I do?”

“Eh, you’re stupid, so you probably forgot about it—” Another jab. Ouma pushed down his hands with his own as much as he could, raising his voice against Momota's protests. “Anyway! After the battle, Momota-chan got caught in a storm,” he started. “I was chilling on my boat drinking tea and letting my subordinates handle the storm for me, but Momo-chan in his cute little sailboat can’t possibly survive, so I sent out one of my trusted subordinates, _Laboon-chan_ , to swallow you!”

“Wait, swallow me, what?!”

Ouma opened one of his eyes and gave him an amused look. “Laboon, Momo-chan. The _whale_ —he’s famous!”

Momota rolled his eyes. “Okay, you’re spouting references I don’t understand again.”

“Not my fault you’re uncultured,” Ouma quipped.

“Hey!”

The stories continued on, from anacondas swallowing humans (“Why are you so into animals swallowing people, that’s weird!” “You caught me! I secretly have a vore kink, Momo-chan.” “Oh god, please tell me that’s a lie.”) to daring forest expeditions (“Hey Momota-chan, the forest isn’t _that_ bad!” “Yeah, yeah, but I’m _apparently_ covered in whale saliva, no thanks to you, so it’s all sticky and irritating and gross.”) to secret underground civilizations (“And then I made that emperor my sidekick!” “Boo, you should’ve gone a stratum lower and found the hideout of my secret evil organization.” “Hey, look, I _told_ you I had to go back, my summer vacation was over.” “Excuses, excuses!”). What was supposed to be a medium for them to fall asleep ended up being a fun roleplaying game that stretched out into the wee hours of the morning. When the morning announcement played, Ouma was already tired, _really_ tired, and Momota was too, if his half-lidded eyes were any indication. 

Ouma giggled teasingly. “My, my, Momota-chan, giving up already?”

“Shh. Tired. Need sleep. Shut up,” Momota mumbled under his breath. 

Ouma snuggled against him with a contented sigh. “Funny how that was supposed to be a bedtime story about why you're so into the universe. We never did get to that part, did we?”

“Hm?” Momota blinked a few times, trying to clear his head a bit. “Why I like the universe? It’s simple. It’s pretty. It’s just that. It’s… so pretty…”

Ouma stifled a smile as he closed his eyes. Uncomplicated Momota, simple Momota. He should've expected that, really. 

“… like you.”

_Wait what?_

Ouma blushed hard as he opened his eyes and stared at Momota incredulously, but the Ultimate Astronaut was already asleep. Those last two words were slurred, barely audible, so maybe… quite possibly, he heard it wrong. Right. _Right…_

Ouma closed his eyes again fell asleep with his heart racing, dreaming about adventure-driven astronauts manning pirate ships.

When he woke up, he was already alone, but the cheer coat uniform was still draped over him, keeping him warm. On the table was a meal, covered up with plastic, no doubt made by Toujou, upon Momota's request. Ouma felt daunted as he considered what just happened in the last twenty-hours, from the public claiming to the anime marathon to the story time that followed after. He was... scared, so scared, because it was  _so fun,_ and a part of Ouma was still asking: what's the catch? The universe has never been this kind to him, after all. 

Maybe... just maybe, things were finally looking up. Maybe Momota was actually... someone he wouldn't mind being with, even after all this dating show bullshit was over. 

Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laboon was a reference to one piece. Ouma is such a geek. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, if you want! :D  
> Tumblr (mostly inactive): https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter (18+ account): https://twitter.com/rev_eeriee
> 
> If you guys want to chat or see what I might be up to, go check it out. :3


End file.
